


Where To?

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Finally they can make a life, Fluff, Warning: too much fluff, waking up next to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy always wakes up first -he <i>loves</i> it- and Clarke hates him about it. But today is different.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Prompt: Can u make a fic where Bellamy and Clarke spend the morning in bed and when it's time to get up Clarke piggybacks on Bellamy and asks where to? And he says wherever the hell we want</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where To?

If you told Bellamy that one day he would live by the sea, at peace with the grounders and waking up every morning by Clarke Griffin’s side…well he would have laughed in your face.

Then again it wouldn’t matter either way because that’s what’s happening now. After they shut down the nuclear plants, the still living members of the original 100 stayed at Camp Jaha for a year. Roughly three months ago they decided that they want to leave, get a fresh start by the sea. Many kinds brought their parents with them and a few kids, well Bellamy liked to think they were all adults now, stayed back in Arkadia. Bellamy and Clarke once again took on the leader’s role but if you asked them, they were all a team that survived together. 

And that was how Bellamy ended up starting his days like this:

A blonde laid next to him, half on him and half on their bed with a hand on his bare chest. Her head rested on the crock of his neck and her hot breath warmed his neck. The thin sheet they used to cover themselves during the cold night, usually hung from their tangled legs was always on the floor by the morning.

Bellamy almost always woke up first and Clarke was always arguing with him because he didn’t wake her up too. They would argue for a couple minutes, Bellamy would plant a kiss on her forehead and tease her about her terrible sleeping habits, then the day would go on like nothing happened. A secret? Bellamy would keep letting her sleep past dawn. Not only for her, because she needed to rest, but also for him. How many people in this world are lucky enough to wake up next to the most beautiful person in the world (in Bellamy’s personal opinion)?

Not many.

He felt lucky, being awake when Clarke first stirred from sleep. To be awake when her hand on his chest tightened its grip for a moment. And to be awake when two lapis lazuli eyes opened, slow and sleepy, searching and finding his with a goofy smile.

“Morning.” Bellamy whispered and one hand moved under Clarke to play with the hair that spread all around them.

“You didn’t wake me up again.” she murmured and stretched her hands.

“Yes, I slept very well too. Thanks for asking.” Bellamy joked and Clarke slapped his chest playfully.

“One day I’ll wake up first and then you’ll see.” she threatened and Bellamy laughed.

“We both know that’s not gonna happen.” he commented and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes with a smile. “Ever.” he added with his a mischievous smirk and Clarke tried to slap his chest again. Bellamy caught her hand and with a few quick moves Clarke found herself on top of Bellamy, him fully supporting her weight and keeping her in place with a hand around her lower middle.

Once Clarke realized what happened, she smiled and leant down, pressing her lips to Bellamy’s. They easily fell into a synchronized rhythm that came with the familiarity between the two of them. That came with the love. After they broke the kiss to let some air into their lugs, Clarke rested the side of her head on Bellamy’s shoulder. “What day is it?”

“It’s the day that we spend lying in bed doing nothing.” Bellamy answered and Clarke lifted an eyebrow.

“Like you can’t do anything for a day.” Clarke teased him, “I know you, Bell. I’m the one pleading you to get some rest at the end of the day. You don’t _stop_ moving.”

Bellamy glared at her as she giggled and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. He lifted a finger and tilted Clarke’s head so that he could give her a proper kiss. Pulling away he murmured, “There’s always a first time for everything.”

Clarke laughed and brought her hands next to his side and lifted herself up a little bit, letting her hair fall around her and Bellamy, “So, you’ll let Miller and Bryan go hunting alone?”

“Harper can fill in for me. She’s missed the woods a lot.” Bellamy said with a smile.

“What?” Clarke asked confused. “Did you-”

“Peter’s taking over medical.” Bellamy continues, “And-”

“What do you mean Peter-”

“Can you let me finish, please?” Bellamy cut her off, a smirk spread on his face. Clarke gave him a nod, “So, I thought that since things are slow now, we could use a day off. I asked Harper to go hunting instead of me and Peter to stay in medical instead of you. Both of them didn’t have any problem with it and actually knew that we both need some time for ourselves.” he explained and Clarke gave him a silly smile, “So, today we have the whole day to ourselves.” he finished and gently pushed Clarke to the side to slide off him.

Clarke let her body fall on the bed and smiled to herself, staring at Bellamy from the corner of her eyes and he pushed himself up and sat on the edge of their bed.

“So, what are we going to do today?” Clarke asked, two fingers tracing a large scar on his back that he’d gotten two years ago, the day she almost lost him. Her heart ached at the thought of not having him next to her every day, of losing him, and so she pulled him in for a quick hug.

Bellamy smiled at her and then leaned forward to grab his pants from the floor, “We could go for a picnic or something. Maybe to the lake?”

Clarke didn’t say anything. Instead she grabbed her own pants from the floor next to her side and put them on while Bellamy looked for his shirt, “You ready, Clarke?” he asks and pulled a black shirt on with one quick movement.

He was about to stand up and turn around to Clarke but out of nowhere, two legs wrap around his torso from behind and two hands wound gently around his neck, pushing him back onto the bed.

“Where to?” Clarke asked excited and gave Bellamy’s cheek a kiss, then rested her chin on his shoulder.

Bellamy turned his face to the side and lifted an eyebrow at her. Pushing both of them up, he brought two hands under her legs to hold her up and steady on his back and shouted, “Wherever the hell we want!”. He thundered through their cabin door and ran outside with Clarke on his back, looking just a little bit hysterical.  

The kids were laughing at them and Clarke had her head back, laughing too, the sound so melodic and beautiful in Bellamy’s ears that it could be compared to angels. Yeah, Bellamy would give anything to wake up like this every day.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? It would make my day of you leave a comment or a kudo! But anyway, you can find me on [tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) and I will be happy to write something for you!


End file.
